Alduin
You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah! Alduin also called the World Eater, the Nordic God of Destruction, and Dovah in Dragon language), is a dragon whose return was a result of an Elder Scroll. He was first removed from Tamriel through the last resort of the ancient Nord heroes who used an Elder Scroll to force Alduin to become lost in time and hopefully never return. Instead, he was sent forward to the Fourth Era, to the timeline of events in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and the Dragonborn's story. Alduin's triumph would ensure Nirn's destruction. Alduin is one of the Major and Reocurring Antagonists of Beyond Light and Darkness and is one of the Dark Emperor's High Elite, the Death Generals. Apperance Personality Identity Comparisons with Akatosh Scholars speculate that Alduin is the Nordic name attributed to Akatosh. One source states that Alduin and Akatosh are very different deities entirely. Because Akatosh's invocation appears as Dragon, he is attributed as their "father". Playing off this, Alduin proclaimed himself as the "First-Born of Akatosh!" According to Paarthurnax, Alduin's peers considered him the most acclaimed creation of Akatosh. Alduin basked in arrogance at these accolades. In favor of conquering Mundus for himself and his fellow dragons, he forsook his "proper role" as World-Eater. Additionally, Akatosh is considered the chief deity of the Nine Divines pantheon; Alduin, on the other hand, is not the chief deity of the Nordic pantheon. This title is reserved for Shor, God of the Underworld, who reigns of Sovngarde. Deification Admired for his ferocity and feared for his power, Alduin served as a point of worship to Ancient Nordic people. Superficially, Alduin represents the anti-pantheon of the Nine Divines, figures of creation and love. Embodying their counterpart, Alduin is depicted as a ravaging firestorm that destroyed the last world to begin the current, one who promises to herald the apocalypse or total annihilation of it again. Legend Prophecy The prophecy of Alduin is foretold on Alduin's Wall, located at Sky Haven Temple, the last refuge of the Blades. The wall prophesies civil unrest after the murder of the High King of Skyrim as well as the destruction of Tamriel. The prophecy foretells that Alduin summons with him the vanquished souls of the Nordic people to invade Skyrim, the vanquished souls taking on the forms of ferocious dragons. Dragonborn It is said that only a Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) can defeat the enraged god Alduin by harnessing the power of the dragon in the form of dragon shouts to ultimately destroy him in one final battle of titanic proportions, restoring peace to the land of Skyrim and Tamriel at large. The vanquished souls that Alduin brought with him, however, shall always remain in the realm of the living as a constant threat to the sons of Skyrim. He calls himself the first-born of Akatosh, which would mean he is actually separate from Akatosh, but still Alduin's Death related to him. He feels it is his birthright to dominate the world with his dragons. History Alduin was the first dragon among many that ruled over men and mer. The dragons viewed humanity as a lesser species, and kept a tyrannical hold on mankind, but soon, in an event known as The Dragon War, men stood up to their dragon overlords, and learned how to use the Voice (Dragon Language). On the Throat of the World, Alduin was defeated, but not killed. Instead, with an Elder Scroll, Alduin was sent forth in time, albeit unintentionally, and would not return until the 201st year of the Fourth Era. After the Delphine, the last of the Blades discovered the Dragonborn of the Fourth Era, she helped them discover from Paarthurnax that the key to Alduin's defeat was the Dragonrend shout. Septimus Signus, an expert on Elder Scrolls, helped the Dragonborn locate an Elder Scroll in Alftand, which the Dragonborn used atop the Throat of the World to view the memory of Alduin's initial defeat. Attracted by the power of the scroll, Alduin appeared at the site. Together with Paarthanax and the their followers, the Dragonborn weakened Alduin, who eventually fled the battle. The Dragonborn finally kills Alduin in Sovngarde with three other heroes of Sovngarde, Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old, and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. Thus, Alduin is banished from the world forever. Beyond Light and Darkness History Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Dark Emperor Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Undead Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Death Generals Category:Elder Scrolls Category:Heroes Category:Island Category:Parody Category:Disney